Keeping A Secret
by Lily Phillips
Summary: One-shot for a friend for their birthday


**Keeping a Secret**

**For Naruto---Uzumaki ********an EmXJake**

**If you don't like boy-boy love, I would stop reading now... This is your warning. I want NO FLAMERS please!!! **

**Thank you, Lily 3 **

The skies were the usual cloudy in the little town of Forks, Washington. Emmett was sitting on the back stairs looking out into the forest. Alice had taken Rosalie and Bella and Nessie shopping in Seattle, Jasper and Edward were hunting, Carlisle was at work and Esme was at some charity event in Port Angeles. They had all left Emmett alone and bored.

It wasn't long before his patience had worn thin and he began to pace. Emmett wasn't known for his ability to keep still for very long. He let out a loud sigh and kicked a rock deepinto the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice screamed through the trees and to Emmett's ears.

Emmett instantly crouched low and snarled at the trees. A tall man with sun kissed skin and short black hair stumbled from the woods. Emmett straightened out immediately when he realized who it was and fell to the ground laughing.

Jacob was wearing absolutely nothing. He was trying to cover himself with a branch off of one of the bigger trees. He was groaning and rubbing the top of his head. He tried unsuccessfully to hold the branch steady over himself.

Emmett was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off. Jacob walked over to him and kicked dirt on him.

"What the hell was that for?" Emmett asked, sobering up quickly. He had stopped rolling around and was now standing up.

"You hit me in the head with a fucking ROCK!" He growled. "It's not FUNNY!"

"I thought it was pretty funny."Emmett said chuckling and looking pointedly are Jacob's exposed flesh. "You should have seen yourself when you wobbled out of the forest. That branch doesn't cover much of you." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob eyed him suspiciously and adjusted the branch at his waist.

"You..." Emmett purred quietly.

"Wha... What is... that... supposed to mean?" Jacob gulped.

Emmett let out a husky chuckle. He took a step closer to Jacob and put out a hand, reaching to touch him. The smile on his face was cute and kind of sexy, Jacob thought then smiled back. Everything felt wrong and right at the same time.

Emmett grabbed Jacob's wrist and pulled the branch from his hand. They looked each others in the eyes. If this was wrong Jacob didn't want to be right. Sure he loved Nessie, but she wasn't around right now. The odd feeling he had in his stomach multiplied by two as Emmett literally ripped his shirt off.

The look of desire was thick in Emmett's eyes. They were raven black and bottomless. Rapid fire rippled through Jacob's chest and a growl emanated from the base of his throat. He saw a shiver wave across Emmett's shoulders.

A silent communication passed between the two of them. Like a secret desire for one another that whisper the other's names through the air without words.

Very slowly, Emmett reached up and took Jacob's wrists again, pulling him to his chest. They saw eye to eye and the second they looked into each other's eyes, they were captivated. They simply stood there and looked at each other, holding one another.

Slowly, Emmett lifted his hand and placed his palm on Jacob's cheek. It all happened so quickly that neither of them knew what was happening until they were close enough for their lips to touch. Jacob shivered as Emmett's cool breath touched his lips, and a shutter rippled through Emmett at the same moment.

They closed the space between them and their lips touched. They were gentle at first, but as the heat surrounded the both of them they could no longer hold their desires. Their mouths began to move faster. The heat coursed through them with an intensity that nearly drove them both crazy.

Jacob's hand travelled up and down Emmett's perfectly carved chest. The coolness felt amazing under the tips of his fingers. They both stood there, touching each other. They were careful with each other, just barely pushing the boundaries.

They had been so enveloped in each other that neither of them noticed when the sleek red car pulled up to the house. It wasn't until they heard the voices of the others that Emmett and Jacob pulled apart and put a good twenty feet between them.

Jacob had picked the branch back up and was attempting to cover himself. Emmett looked down at his bare chest and sniffed the air. I smell like him, Emmett thought, that's going to be a problem.

Quickly Emmett went and jumped into the river that ran just behind the house. Jacob just stared at him then ran into the trees.

It wasn't a minute later that all the girls came out to see Emmett floating on his back while whistling.

Every time Jacob would come over to the house, he and Emmett would pretend nothing had ever happened. No one ever found out, and for that, the both of them were happy.

Even though no one knew, the fire was always there between them. They would always keep their secret.

**I'm kind of nervous about posting this because it's my first time writing something like this. I'm worried about the reaction :S oh well, I'll let people think what they want xDD**

My first ever boy-boy love **And it just had to be an EmXJake fanfic xD**

It's a tease I know hehe **just some fluffy stuff**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Lily 3**


End file.
